


A Cut Above the Rest

by bertlebear



Series: Forever Childish -AOT Christmas 2020 Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Other, Short & Sweet, With A Twist, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: Porco thinks you’re insane. Of many other things to invite him to, you pick a Christmas party, and although it’s at Reiner’s house, all the more to flow with the breeze and see where the frenzied night takes him.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader
Series: Forever Childish -AOT Christmas 2020 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A Cut Above the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I know Porco’s been getting increasing love from the fandom and since I also appreciate the guy, went and wrote a little sweet thing to add to the growing pile.

Porco slaps your hand away, a quiet click of his tongue between his teeth amidst the murmurs from indoors. Sensing the faint crackling of heat, it fills your ears and spans across your face in hot endless bursts. “Tell me why we’re even here again?”

“What do you even mean?” Reluctantly like always do you fall silent and ignore his complaints, instead taken aback by his disbelief. “I thought I talked about it already.”

“I know you did. But you’re very well aware I can’t stand him.”

You roll your eyes, growing exasperated by the second. “Porco, it’s the holidays. Just suck it up and enjoy the spirits! Reiner invited you for a reason; he wants you to have fun just as much as everyone else. So don’t be surprised when he somehow ends up taking you on a trip around his crazy house and trinkets.”

Porco snorts, a smile rising on his face. With his eyebrows lifted, it’s genuinely curious, opposite from the hysterical and usual harsh laugh. “You’ve been there, done that?”

“Shut up. He was drunk then, probably will be tonight too, no sooner.” 

“Everyone’s going to be, it’s one of the necessities for a grand time of December.” His features are hidden as his head only turns slightly so you only see the corner of his odd glare. “Not me though, I’d much rather stay sober and just overall enjoy the food. I’m also really hoping I can trust your judgment tonight.”

“Reiner and Pieck are sneaky, and as careful as Bert is, I don’t think he can stop the chaos that’s brooding.” You chuckle at the thought, a howl of wind carrying the last of the flaking auburn leaves drowned out by Porco knocking his hand against the door.

Both of you are met at a welcoming delighted sight, Reiner pulling you into one grand bear hug that crushes the breath out of your ribcage while Porco is pulled along by Pieck. Out of the corner of your eyes you see her asking Porco about what food he’d like to eat when Reiner snaps you out of your daze by placing two hands on your shoulders.

“What took you so long? We’ve all been waiting!” You wave him off with a shrug, brushing off his light grip. To your surprise he doesn’t even seem to mind—perhaps occupied you guess when he rushes outside after a cheerful hum. “I’ll go gather everyone for dinner now that you guys are here.”

Immediately the excited mood of your bustling group of friends sucks you in, Sasha and Connie sharing food near the dining table while Mikasa, Armin and Eren are huddled together on the couch, their gazes flickering up to meet yours with a warm smile and greeting. Outside where the patio lay further back, through the transparent window you noticed Christa and Ymir bawling in the pool, shrills of laughter travelling to easily be picked up by you. Beside them to the left sat Jean and Marco, chatting idly, drinks clutched in hands and a bottle placed on their table. At last you spotted the final two of the group, Bertholdt and Annie, the latter leaning in to hang ornaments on the tree besides being perched on top of his shoulders. You couldn’t help but laugh when Bertholdt let out a sneeze while Annie held on for dear life, unable to hear the scolding that followed due to but still being able to imagine the embarrassment in store for him.

As you’re distracted by all the fluorescent sequences of flashing lights does Pieck quicken her pace to look back at you with a hand over her mouth, almost disguising the suspicious giggle that escapes while she blinks innocently. “Stop right there.”

To your demise, Reiner doesn’t give you time to ponder either, causing you to flinch when he hollers to announce your arrival. The enthusiasm radiating from everyone that comes after is palpable, rushing inside to gather around, their rapt attention is way too obnoxious for your liking. Porco exchanged glances with you, also locked silent by the reality of how strange this situation was becoming.

He crosses his arm while struggling to remain unfazed— however you’re still able to notice the muffled impatient taps of his foot on the ground. “Is there something wrong? Why are you

Finally Eren raises his hand while struggling to laugh, a rapid movement that reflexively scares you but everything meshes to make sense immediately when Bertholdt slaps a hand to his forehead, tiny beam spread across his lips. The synchronized clusters of eyes follow Eren’s direction and are currently now trained above where the plant hung.

“God damnit.”

Porco curses under his breath while your blood runs cold. You didn’t know whose absurd idea it was, but to hell with it if they truly believed the tradition of sharing a kiss would bring Porco closer to you. If anything, you guessed it would only bring awkwardness and sure-fire tension.

“No way is this happening. You all planned this the whole time!” Most of all, you hated how your heart sunk and the uptight gazes surrounding refused to turn crestfallen. It wasn’t supposed to hurt, but hearing those words escape his mouth, struck a vulnerable chord in your throat. Mustering the last drops of your courage do you firmly tell yourself that this is Porco and maybe there is a little chance that he’s just in denial and that the blossoming pink across his cheeks isn’t just some figment of your imagination. 

Pieck, standing couple metres away, speaking softly while throwing the blanket of encouragement over the room. Judging by the silence, you knew the others were in silent agreement. “Come on now. If you truly wanted to get this confession over with and eat dinner, then just do it Pock.”

Screw it — you would much prefer to take the step now than never. You had no awareness that Pieck had mentioned confession; in the heat of the moment did the word tumble right over your head. Too late, the chance of bravery is stolen away when Porco pulls you by the side to capture the kiss. By no means is it long at all, just the rapid brush of lips before he’s retreating, but you shock yourself even further by taking the next step and tugging him down, collar and all to cash your mouths together once more. Everyone erupts into laughter and cheers, the final nudge to cause your head to spin, knees wobbly and heart soaring in a euphoric haze. 

“I didn’t know you could kiss.” Porco mutters under his breath, but what mattered most to you in that exact second was the astonished smirk plastered on his face, pupils blown wide and hands lingering longer on your waist. He’s pulled into several hugs by Reiner, Pieck, you’re also congratulated and lose track of people as Ymir pats your shoulder while Bertholdt gives you a proud look and what seems to be a ghostly wink.

“Thank me later. Don’t tell anyone, but I insisted that Reiner hung that there tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
